dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Pento War
The War must have been one of the few wars that plagued the D'ni people. It was caused by a radical D'ni cult that attempted to conquer the D'ni by manipulating a primitive culture against the D'ni City. The onslaught was linked to the prophecised arrival of the Great King. Background Radical groups strongly disagreed with the theologies of King Veesha. During the reign of King Koreen, those sought to make their own causes more widely known. The most dangerous of those was the Judges of Yahvo who were writing illegal Ages in an attempt to create a race they could control and force to go to war for them against the D'ni City. In a Writer mysteriously left the Guild of Writers and Books and Ink went missing from the respective Guilds. Koreen ordered tightened security on the Guilds, while the Writer was never found, despite a massive search. The Pento Age was written in , inhabited by warring tribes, the Pento. The War In , the Palace was attacked by a group of Judges, along with Pento warriors. The royal family escaped as the palace was quickly being overtaken. While traveling through the King's Arch, rumors say, Ahlsendar was born. The Judges began to destroy the city and kill citizens, the City Guard and the small military of the day, were unable to stop it. Meanwhile the exiled son of the former King was living in secrecy on a Private Age but was kept updated by his uncle and a few advisers while trying to formulate a plan. In , Koreen was assassinated by a group of Pento warriors led by Judges. For the following 15 weeks, the city was thrown into complete chaos. The Judges claimed control of the D'ni government and began to move into other Ages. The Judges feared that the Pento leader was becoming more powerful and out of control and killed him. His two sons, Mekarr and Timaue fought for the throne leading to a civil war. The Judges were now empty handed, and with their forces spread out to other Ages, the City was unfortified. Meanwhile the public felt as though the prophecies were coming to fruition. Return of Ahlsendar Within 15 weeks after the death of his father, Ahlsendar managed to form a small force and entered the city joined by followers. He sailed directly through the Arch to the Palace which he reclaimed with relative ease. Immediately, he established "safe-zones" and eventually informed the Pento that he wished to begin negotiations with Mekarr, taking advantage of their strike. In Ahlsendar led a force to the Pento Age. In the Battle of the Great King, Ahlsendar led the defeat of Timaue and total victory for D'ni. Aftermath Mekarr turned over two leaders of the Judges and Ahlsendar found the other three in the city. Some demanded their execution, but Ahlsendar refused: all five were sent to Prison Ages, and the Linking Books burned. To reward Mekarr, Ahlsendar wrote for him a new Pento Age as promised. Against the warning of his advisors, Ahlsendar kept the link open, for the continuation of the resources from Pento. However in , Mekarr turned against Ahlsendar and his family, and Ahlsendar responded with the release of a plague to that Age, leading to the demise of the entire Pento population and the infection of other cultures. Ahlsendar admitted publicly his crime and entombed himself in the Temple of the Great King in an act of self-punishment. Legacy Undoubtedly the War must have left a bitter mark for the remainder of the D'ni history. The public described the Outsiders as "animals", "uncivilized", and "primitive". The first play by Sirreh dealt with the Pento War and the Great King. It was hosted in by the Eamis Theatre Company and King Naygen praised it. It ended up being sold out for three straight weeks. Spearheading the D'ni Renaissance, it marked the beginning of the Pento War subject, which would go on to become one of the most dealt with topics of their history in their Art. King Ishek was a faithful student of history and, in particular, the Pento War. It seemed that he distrusted some within his own people more than the Outsiders. category:events